We fight till the end
by kris lynwill
Summary: after mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss grow back together, but when all seems well, a new evil comes to light, just because the capitol was taken down, doesnt mean all of it's supporters are gone. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The snow beneath my boots lightly crunches as I move slowly through the woods. My bow is drawn and ready to shoot at a seconds notice. The buck I've been following cautiously searches for any remnants of grass still left on the ground. I slowly move around the corner of a nearby tree and take aim. I take another step forward to get the clearest shot possible and a stick snaps. The buck takes off and I fire. My arrow narrowly misses his head and strikes hard into a tree. I sigh rather loudly no longer caring if I bring anything home tonight or not. I try to pull my arrow out of the tree but my fingers are numb from the cold and I can't get a tight enough grip. Frustration sweeps over me and I angrily kick the trunk of the tree.

Even though I don't need to eat what I catch, hunting still calms me, it brings back a time when I was depended upon, when Gale and I moved through the forest like real hunters. I almost cry out of frustration but immediately stop myself, realizing that my tears would freeze and I could get frostbit. "You're being ignorant"! I tell myself angrily. "Grow up"! I grab my hunting bag and fling it over my shoulder. I had only managed to catch a rabbit and two squirrels, though the rabbit wasn't much of a catch, mostly skin and bones. The squirrels I can give to Peeta I suppose, that is if he feels like associating with me today. He hasn't much since we came home. Well district 12 anyway, I don't have a home anymore. My house is victor's village is exactly that, just a house, a cold structure with a looming shadow.

I walk through the iced over streets of district 12. Night has just fallen and with the frozen ruins around me it feels haunted by the souls who perished here. Rebuilding has begun in most parts of the district save for a few places, places like this. It begins to snow, and as I walk through victor's village everything is swallowed by darkness. I had left no lights on, not anticipating arriving home so late. Haymitch's house is black, but I'm not surprised, it usually is. I cannot even bring myself to glance at Peeta's house.

I open my door and drop my game bag on the floor, I don't feel like dealing with much after my episode in the woods, ill clean my catch tomorrow. I take off my hunting jacket and collapse down on the couch. I am utterly exhausted, sleep only comes in short intervals and my nightmares see to it that I'm unable to sleep then either. Buttercup jumps in my lap and startles me. I weakly rub his head and he meows. Our relationship has improved greatly since I became all he had left, though I believe if I did not feed him he would attempt to eat me in my sleep. He stares up at me and lets out a pathetic sound and I sympathize with him. "I miss her too". I say rubbing his half missing ear. I lean my head back and close my eyes, I don't mean to fall asleep but soon to my surprise I'm dreaming peacefully . I walk through the meadow and I feel at ease. I know this isn't real, I know I'm dreaming but it feels so good, I pretend it's real. I continue to walk and come upon a figure sitting nearby, at first I believe it has to be Gale but as I approach I realize it's someone else, it's Peeta. I smile, knowing this is the first dream that involves him that isn't filled with terror. As I get closer he lifts his head and grins at me, he seems happy I'm here and motions for me to sit I down. I do so, and he takes my hand in his. Normally I would pull away but I feel like I need this, even if it isn't real, I need the closeness. He rubs my hand with his thumb as we both stare off into the distance. "Katniss" he finally says. I glance over to him and smile slightly. "What"? He looks uncomfortable. Before he can answer I suddenly smell rotting flesh. I look down and blood is soaking through his pants. I begin to panic. "Peeta, what happened to your leg"! I say moving to look at it. He shrugs. "I guess it's getting worse then". Then I know, this isn't the meadow I've been to so many times, this is the arena. I look back up to Peeta. "We have to move, we're in plain sight, they will kill us". He shakes his head. "No Katniss, their dead". I'm confused. "Then why are we still here"? He lets out a shaky breath. I sit up on my knees and brush his blond hair out of his face. I touch his cheek and stare in his eyes. "Why are we still here, Peeta"? He looks at me with glassy eyes. "Because, only one of us can make it out, that's the rules". Peeta reaches into the grass next to him and pulls out Cato's sword. The word "traitor" flashes through my mind as I get up to run, then I hear it. The sickening sound of metal hitting bone, but I am untouched. I turn and Peeta's on his back now, Cato's sword stuck in his chest. I kneel down beside him and scream for help. I'm crying now and Peeta's convulsing, blood trickles out of his mouth and down his cheek. He tries to speak but nothing comes out but sick gurgling. He reaches his hand up and touches my cheek. I hold it there. His eyes are growing dim and I'm still screaming for help. "Katniss"! He manages to get out. "I'm so sorry". He's trying hard to speak. "No, no, no". I say crying. "Peeta, no"! I pull out the sword and blood soaks his shirt. "Katniss, I couldn't let you die, I love you". I'm crying so hard now, I'm completely inconsolable. I still hold his hand to my face as his eyes flicker out. "I love you too, Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up screaming and in tears. It takes me a moment to realize my surroundings. "I'm in my house, I'm not in the arena, Peeta's okay". I get up and splash cold water on my face. I glance at the clock and realize how late it is, I should probably eat something but I have absolutely no appetite. As I'm digging around in the cabinets, buttercup meows at my feet and rubs up against my legs. That's cat for "feed me" I suppose.

I decide I can't be in the house right now, I don't care how late it is, I need some air. I bundle up in my hunting jacket and step out into the crisp night air. The snow has stopped falling and a chilled wind blows through the trees. I'm completely alone as I start off down the road when I hear a scream. It almost makes me run, almost makes me still think I'm in the games, but I'm not. I quickly snap out of it and realize where it's coming from. I force myself to turn around and look towards Peeta's house. There's a single light shining out onto the snow from upstairs. The screaming continues and it chills me. He screams my name and that's when I take off running to his house. I turn the knob and the door is, of course, unlocked. I don't waste time or even shut the door, I run frantically up the stairs and down the hall. I push open his bedroom door and there he is, lying on the bed shaking and screaming. I hesitate but walk to his bed and touch his arm. He keeps screaming so I shake him. It continues and I shake him harder. He screams my name again and I practically shake him off the bed. He opens his eyes and is startled. Before I know it I'm hitting the floor hard. My jaw is burning from where he just punched me and I'm in shock. Peeta sits up in bed, taking in his own surroundings before he realizes what he's just done. I suddenly feel like an idiot. I shouldn't be here, but I was worried, the little voice in the back of my head states clearly. I start seeing black spots and I shake my head, I will not pass out on his floor. I get on my hands and knees and try to stand but everything's spinning. Blood drips from my mouth. Peeta's at my side instantly trying to help me up. He's crying and screaming at me. I don't understand his words, I'm in a daze, the only thing I'm sure of is he just hit me and I need to get out of here because he may be having a flash back. I get to my feet and stagger around a bit before looking at him. His eyes are red and he's a wreck. He reaches out to touch me and I back up. My eye is swelling and blood drips onto my shirt. I turn and run as fast as I can until I'm out front. I feel dizzy again and blood from my mouth drips into the pristine white snow. This time I can't stop it, when the black spots appear in my vision I pass out and fall onto the snowy road, no one to come save me.

When I awake, I don't open my eyes, not that I could open my right one anyway, it's swollen shut. I try to imagine my surroundings, I'm no longer in the snow, I'm in a bed with a heavy amount of blankets covering me. My jacket and boots are gone and for a moment, just one moment, I hope I have frozen to death and I'm dead, but I'm not. I cautiously open my good eye and survey the room I'm in. It's not my own, it's Peeta's. I sit up quickly but the blood rushes to my head and I feel dizzy. I look around the room and Peeta's asleep nearby on the floor. For a moment I'm afraid, but he must've brought me in here, so I quickly dismiss the thought. I pull the mountain of blankets off and touch my feet to the cold floor. I get up as quietly as possible and walk to the bathroom. As I stare in the mirror it shocks me to see how much damage has really been done. My right eye is blackened and swollen shut, my lip is busted and there's a purple-green bruise on my cheek. I must've really startled him for him to hit me so hard. I feel around with my tongue to make sure all my teeth are still there when I notice I have a chipped bottom tooth. I sigh and shut off the bathroom light and open the door. My eyes dart to the bed where Peeta's now sitting, just staring at me. His eyes are full of pain and regret and I want to tell him something comforting, but I can't bring myself to speak to him. We stay locked in a gaze for a long while and I know he's assessing the damage he's done to my face. I look and feel like I did in the games. He finally stands and walks towards me. He reaches out to touch my face and I involuntarily flinch. He immediately retracts his hand and the sadness in his eyes increase. He sighs before he begins to speak. "I tried to take you home, but your door was locked". I instantly remember locking the door for no apparent reason what so ever and, I feel stupid. I turn towards the door and Peeta grabs my arm. I turn around and glare at him. "Katniss, please say something". He pleads. I sigh and my anger melts away. "What do you want me to say"? He shakes his head in anguish and little pangs of guilt begin to hit me. I look him straight in the eye and I'm going to get my point across. "I don't hate you, I know you didn't mean to hit me, I know what you've been through and I shouldn't have snuck up on you". He lets go of my arm and I sit on the bed. He sits down next to me, though making sure not to get to close. He puts his head in his hands and begins to speak. "I was dreaming about you". He says in a barely audible tone. "We were in the arena and we were fighting Cato, he stabbed you and I watched you die in my arms, I was going to kill him and then you woke me up, I thought for a second it was real and I panicked". I nodded. "I understand, and I'm really not mad, my face just hurts a little". I'm lying. My face hurts so badly I feel like I was hit by a train. I try to smile at him but because of the swelling it comes out looking distorted. He immediately notices my chipped tooth and without question, pulls me in and hugs me. "I'm so sorry". He whispers to me. He pulls back and kisses my forehead and even though it's a little uncomfortable, I don't mind. He offers for me to come downstairs and eat breakfast with him but I decline and decide to go home and rest.

I unlock the door with the spare key I keep above the door and am immediately greeted by buttercup, I feed him his breakfast and go to lay on the couch. My face aches and it's freezing in the house. I'm so exhausted I don't have any nightmares, which is an unbelievable relief. When I wake up it's nearly dark and it comforts me to know that I've peacefully slept most of the day away. I get up and mindlessly eat a piece of bread. I'm no longer tired but now I'm faced with the fact that I have nothing to keep me occupied. There's a knock at the door and as I open it an unexpected smile spreads across my face. Peeta stands there, two loaves of bread in one arm a container of soup in the other. "I figured you might be hungry". He says casually but I can tell he's hoping I'll say yes. I nod and move so he can come in. He goes to the kitchen and begins to slice bread. When I try to help he orders me into the dining room, telling me that I'm not lifting a finger. I decide to get up and go change because I can't very well eat dinner wearing a shirt with blood on it. I change into a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. I redo my braid and take a look in the mirror. The swelling had most diffidently gone down, but the bruises were looking more prominent than ever. Peeta calls me for dinner and I sigh , taking one last look at myself. I don't so much care about appearances, but I prefer not to look like I've been beaten up and robbed. I sit down at the table and take in the aroma of freshly baked bread and stemmed vegetable soup. Peeta sits across from me as we eat, and though conversation is sparse, it's a comfortable silence. And I love every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Peeta and I decided to go for a walk, we hadn't really spoken since we came home. Since I told him I wasn't sure about loving him. But now everything seems so long ago. I still hadn't thought about it much though, I want to be his friend, but loving someone, wanting to be with someone, it's a big step that you can't just walk away from. As we walked we covered every "safe" thing to talk about until we came to silence, and Peeta broke it. "Does it hurt"? He asks staring at his feet. I decide to spare him and I tell him no. I know he feels guilty and telling him the truth wouldn't make anything any better. He stops and puts his hand on my partially swollen cheek. He's about to speak when I interrupt him. "I already said I forgive you". He shakes his head. "I know". The snow begins to fall lightly as I take his hand, and we walk back to victor's village. I tried to think about what it would be like being with Peeta. I wondered if it would be the same as now, just with kissing. It didn't really bother me, I'd kissed Peeta before, obviously. We gained our reputations as the "star crossed lovers of district 12". Now that the rebellion was over, the country was in a state of happiness, the idea of never wanting to get married and have children sort of dissipated, and if I ever decided to do those things, I would want to do it with him. As we neared my house I dropped his hand, deep in thought on the subject. I know he's talking to me, but I'm not really listening. It's not until he nudges my shoulder that I become aware of what he said. "How are you, um…. Doing? Since we got back, I mean". He says quietly. I shrug. "I try to take it day by day, but some days I can't take it all together". He nods, knowing how I feel. "How are you doing, with it, the flashbacks, I mean". "They come and go, I don't think they'll ever fully stop, but their getting easier to handle". I nod and then there's silence again. "Katniss, I don't like this". I look at him confused. "You don't like what, Peeta"? "I don't like the way things are, between us". "What do you mean"? I say trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. I know full well what he means, I don't like it much either. We have barely spoken until today and now there's, all these uncomfortable silences. I know it shouldn't be like this, and I know that he wants to be close like we were. I want to too, but it would be selfish of me to do so, without entirely knowing what I feel and I've already used Peeta for selfish reasons before, I'm not doing it again. Peeta's staring at me. "I guess I don't know what I mean. But I have been meaning to ask you, how did you end up in my house last night anyway"? We stand on my front porch as he asks me this, I'm trying to think of a way to explain it but I'm unsure of how to say it without telling him everything. "I had a dream about you too last night". I say avoiding his eyes. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I heard you yelling, I heard you yelling my name and I panicked. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I was worried". He takes my hand and forces me to look at him. I don't like what I see. He looks tired and depressed and I don't like it, I want happy comforting Peeta back. "Thank you". He says. I look at him strangely. "For what"? He pulls me in and hugs me. "For still caring". I hug him back, wrapping my arms around his back. My face is buried in between his neck and shoulder, and I'm happy. For the few moments the hug lasts, I'm truly happy. I almost don't want to let go, but I know I have to, I'm not going to do anything like this again until I'm 100% about how I feel about him. When we break apart he kisses my forehead and tells me goodnight. I watch him walk home until I turn and let myself in.

I feed buttercup and make my way up to bed. I can't stop thinking about Peeta, and when I finally sleep, he's there to. It's dark in my dream, and I slowly prepare myself for a nightmare but then I hear his voice in the darkness. As he gets closer the room lights up and I can see Peeta in front of me. We're in my old house in the Seam, I can tell by the smell. He takes my hand and opens the front door. The bright light outside is blinding and it's warm. It feels like summer and as the wind blows I can smell the woods. He leads me forward and we walk until we are sitting in the meadow. He sits beside me, his arm pulled tightly around my waist. Suddenly he moves to sit in front of me. He takes both of my hands and looks into my eyes. His blue eyes send chills through me. "Katniss". He begins. "I want to ask you something". I think I know what he's going to say, and I brace myself to hear it, though I want him to say it. I nod to him and he continues. "Katniss, I love you. And I don't care what you think. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you love me". I smile at him. "What"? He says, a hint of confusion in his voice. I take a deep breath. "I love you too Peeta". I say, and I mean it. This may be a dream but the way he's acting isn't, this is how Peeta really is. He's kind and sweet, and he loves me and I love him, and I'm sure of it now. An enormous grin slowly spreads across his face and his eyes are no longer tired and depressed, but happy and I'm happy too. He leans in and so do I. Our lips meet and a jolt of electricity spreads through my body. I feel warm and loved. I start to pull away but Peeta grabs my waist and pulls me towards him.

I wake up and I'm so happy I can barely contain myself. I glance at the clock and it's so early the sun still hasn't risen. I get an excellent idea, I get up and go down to the kitchen. Luckily I don't often turn the heat on in the house, because I'd forgotten to clean my catch from two days ago. I pull out the squirrels and put buttercup outside and toss him the skinny rabbit. He seems incredibly pleased.

I finish cleaning them and put them in the freezer to store. I decide to make muffins for breakfast, along with a few eggs. My cooking still isn't the best, but I've improved. Nothing gets burned, which is a good sign. By 6:00am everything's done and I set off for Peeta's. I knock lightly on the door, in case he hasn't woken up yet. He answers almost immediately. His eyes are red and dark circles loom underneath. His face lights up and he smiles, seeming genuinely happy to see me. "Are you hungry"? I say trying to hide my excitement. "Sure, why"? He says, smile never leaving. "I made breakfast, if you want some"? His smile gets wider and he nods. "I'll be over soon". He says happily. I nod and as soon as the door shuts I smile so big my cheeks hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

I go home and set two plates out on the kitchen table. Everything I've made actually smells good, I hope it surprises him. I go upstairs and braid my hair back and smile into the mirror. My eye is still black but no longer swollen shut. My lip looks better and the bruise on my cheek is even fading. I go back downstairs and fumble around in the kitchen. I pour a large glass of milk for Peeta and sit a picture of orange juice on the table. I look triumphantly at the meal I've just successfully created. It may seem like a small accomplishment, but to me it's big. Peeta knocks on the front door and lets himself in. "I'm in here." I yell. He walks into the kitchen and his expression is shocked. "Is this all for me?" I nod and he sits down. I can tell he's starving but he waits for me. I sit down across from him and he's just staring at me. "Eat!" I say laughing slightly and he does. I take a bite of a muffin and I'm even more surprised, it's almost as delicious as the ones I ate at the capitol so long ago. Before I know it Peeta's done and asking for more. I can't help but laugh.

After were done I ask him if he wants to come over for dinner, and his face looks slightly suspicious but he doesn't question it. I quickly add that I was going to invite Haymitch and the suspicion fades from his face all together. Before he leaves he kisses me on top of my head and I smile. "I'll see you later, then?" He says. I nod. "Don't be late." I smile and so does he. I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight, I know it'll probably have a good outcome but I'm still nervous as possible.

Later I go to see Haymitch. I open the front door, I never knock and neither does Peeta, because he's usually too drunk to care. As I walk in the smell of coffee hits me, and I know Greasy Sae has been here. Haymitch sits at the table, head in hands, steaming cup in front of him. He lifts his head and sees me but doesn't care. "Well hello there, sweetheart." As I come into the light he double takes my face. "What happened to you? You look like you've been run over." I sigh. "I fell." I can tell by the way he's looking at me, he doesn't believe me, but he won't question it. I ask him to come to dinner. He asks if I'm cooking. I tell him yes, and he declines my invitation.

I stand in the kitchen, reading from one of my mother's recipe books that she acquired after the games, after we had food to eat that she could cook. I end up with cooked squirrel, some kind of ugly looking canned beans I found in the back of the cabinet and salad, because salad is easy. Peeta shows up at 6:30 on the dot. We greet each other awkwardly and sit down to dinner. We talk, but not about important things, not about things that should be said. I think he can tell that I'm preoccupied, and I think he spends most of the meal trying to figure out why. The nerves continue and my stomach twists and turns violently. I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him when I finally tell him. I push my food around on my plate, I shouldn't be this nervous. I survived two hunger games and a rebellion, this should be easy, but it's not. And for a second I think, maybe I won't have to tell him, maybe I'll just be happy being his friend, but that's a lie, I won't be.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta helps me clean up after dinner, and the entire time I'm thinking of what to say. I'm terrible with words and I'm hoping maybe he'll say something first. He stares at me as I finish the dishes. I turn to him, feeling his eyes in my back. "What?" I say confused. He tosses the kitchen towel on the counter and crosses his arms. "What's wrong with you?" he says frustrated. I ignore his question and he takes hold of my arm. "Katniss, I'm serious, you can tell me anything." I shake his hand off, and turn to go upstairs. He tries to block my way, but I grab his arm and lead him upstairs with me. I open my bedroom door and sit him on the bed. "Katniss." he says quietly. "Your scaring me." I wipe my sweating hands on my pants and try to form the words in my head. "I have something to tell you." He looks worried and I feel like I'm going to throw up. "Forget it!" I say angry at my inability to do this. I start to walk out but Peeta's there in an instant. He holds my hand and stares at me, I can tell he's afraid of what I might have to say, and I silently curse myself for making him worry. Then that feelings back, the one from the dream. Don't people say that actions speak louder than words? And I do it, I don't even think. I move forward quickly and I kiss him. I can see his eyes are wide with shock, but after a moment he wraps his arms around me and the look on his face is blissful. As his lips move against mine, my stomach flips and I can't even believe this is happening. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair and he kisses me harder. This isn't an act for me anymore, I know now this is real, and I love him. He holds onto my waist pulling me as close as possible. When I pull away his eyes open and the look on his face makes me laugh. He nudges me and kisses my forehead. "So what does this mean?" he says. I lightly kiss him again. "It means I love you, Peeta."

Peeta doesn't go home, we sit up all night and talk, about everything. Some of the things I'm saying he has a hard time believing, because he never thought I'd say them. "So you love me?" He says smiling. He's asked that question for most of the night. "Yes!" I say laughing. We're sitting on the couch together and he nudges me playfully, I nudge him back and he kisses my cheek. It surprises me that I almost giggle. "So?" Peeta says curiously. "How long have you loved me, and not told me?" I pretend it's a hard question and think about it. "I guess I've loved you since the games, it just took me a while to figure it out." He nods. "I like that answer." I fall asleep on his shoulder, I wake up in the morning and he's pulled me onto his lap. His head is leaning against mine, and my mother's old quilt is draped over us. Peeta's sound asleep and I don't want to move. I haven't been so happy, in such a long time. Buttercup is eyeing me suspiciously from the chair on the other side of the room, and I eventually decide to get up and feed him and make breakfast. I slowly untangle myself from Peeta and get up, only to have him wake up and pull me back down. He pulls the quilt over our heads, and it's like our own little world. He kisses my forehead and the space between my eyes before moving down to my cheeks, chin and eventually my lips. "Go back to sleep." I whisper. "I have things to do around here." He nods and kisses me one more time before letting me go. I get up and go into the kitchen. I can see through the window that the sun is just rising. I'd like to spend the entire day with him, though eventually he'll have to go home. I decide to make bacon and eggs for breakfast. I'm not very skilled yet, so I'm sticking to the basics for awhile. The smell awakens Peeta and draws him into the kitchen, just as I'm making his plate. I hand it to him, and he kisses my cheek. I make my own and sit across from him. The tired eyes he once had are replaced by his beautiful, bright blue ones. The dark circles are gone and he looks like he did the first time I met him. Then I realize why this is, we need each other, for us both to be survive. Buttercup sits on the chair between us, and Peeta feeds him bits of egg, I swear that cat will eat anything. We sit in silence, but it's comfortable. Even while he's eating, the smile never leaves his face, and neither does mine.

Before he leaves he kisses me, but it's so much more than just a kiss. It's important and I know it. The way he rubs his hand up my back and the other through my loose hair, I know it means something to him, and it frustrates me that I don't know what it means. When I go to bed, I'm confused. But it doesn't surprise me, I've spent most of my life being confused about one thing or another. For the first time in days, I have a nightmare and I'm aware I'm screaming. I can't stop and I can't wakeup. I hope someone hears me, I hope someone comes to wake me up, and they do. I'm shaken awake by Peeta, his face is extremely worried and I feel at ease. He sits down next to me and rubs my cheek. "I could hear you scream from my house." he says, and I suddenly feel embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I say tiredly. He shakes his head. "Don't be, any reason to see you again is fine." I smile at him. I lay back down and Peeta lies beside me, his arm is outstretched for me to use as a pillow and his other his stretched protectively around my side. I face him and he kisses my nose and tells me to go back to sleep. I nod and before I know it I'm halfway there. I'm about to fully give into sleep when he whispers something. "Katniss." he says quietly. "Hm". I respond, my eyes still shut. "Maybe." He takes a deep breath, I guess he thinks whatever he's going to say is going to make me mad. "Maybe you should move in with me." I hear him but I'm too far gone into sleep to answer. I can tell him yes tomorrow. I do hear him say one more thing though. "Goodnight Katniss, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up alone. It scares me at first but then I smell fresh baked bread, and I know where he is. I quietly slump down the stairs, still tired from very little sleep. He's in the kitchen making breakfast and I'm so happy because I'm starving. I come up behind him and cover his eyes. He laughs and turns to kiss me. When we kiss he picks me up and I realize how strong he is. He carries me to the table and sits me down. He hands me a plate, and I don't care what's on it, I'm so hungry. "Peeta." I say. He glances up and smiles. Peeta smiles a lot nowadays. "Did you mean what you said last night?" "About what?" oh god I shouldn't have brought it up. "Never mind." I say defeated. He thinks hard for a second and it hits him. "Oh yes, of course!" I sigh. "Are you sure?" He gets up and takes his plate to the sink and comes over to me. "I've never been more sure of anything." He kisses my forehead and goes back to cleaning up.

Peeta helps me pack. I don't have much, but I'm leaving a lot behind. I walk down the hall, I'm taking a huge risk. I turn and push open the door. I haven't been in Prim's room since before I left for the quarter quell. I can smell her, and it hits me. I start crying and drop to my knees. My body is racked with sobs and I can't take it. I feel like jumping out of a window. Peeta comes running. He sees me and drops down beside me. I clutch his shirt, hanging on for dear life. He holds me so tightly, I can no longer breathe in enough to sob. He carries me to my room. He shuts Prim's door, and I will never go back inside, it's too painful. He finishes my packing, and I just watch him. I have my legs folded, and I'm clutching a pillow to my chest. When he's done he looks at me and smiles. "Are you ready?" I nod and he holds my hand as we walk downstairs. He picks up buttercup, who has really taken to Peeta it seems. Damn cat, I think. Peeta carries my bag, and I clutch my jacket around myself.

We open up the door to my new home, and the first thing I notice, it smells like bread. Peeta carries my things upstairs, and I follow. He begins heading for a spare bedroom. "What are you doing?" I say confused. "Well I figured I'd let you get things put away, and then we could go get something to make for dinner. Why?" "No Peeta, I mean why are you putting my things in there? Aren't I sleeping with you?" I don't think I've ever seen Peeta's face light up so much. "Oh." He says trying to be nonchalant. "I suppose I could deal with that." "Shut up." I say nudging his shoulder. He smiles. "Whatever you want is fine with me." He redirects himself further down the hall and into the room at the end. I sit on his neatly made bed. Paintings of different things hang on the wall. His family, district twelve, but I am especially amused to see one of myself. My hair is loose and hanging down my shoulders, I'm sitting in a grassy field somewhere, with flowers in my hair. "You really are quite talented." I say. He looks up and smiles. "Thank you." But then he realizes what I'm looking at and turns a couple different shades of red. I laugh and he mimics me. "Peeta." I say, still slightly laughing. "Yes?" he answers not meeting my eyes. "Come here." He comes to stand in front of me, I take both of his hands and pull him towards me. I'm on my back staring up at him, he doesn't seem to know what's going on. I kiss him fiercely and he kisses me back. I run my fingers through his hair and he lurches forward, completely on to me. I wriggle out from underneath him, and flip him over so I'm sitting on him. He reaches up and undoes my hair, running his finger through it. I kiss him again, harder this time and there's more. The hunger I felt in the arena, it's back. He holds tightly around my waist, and I hope he never lets go. He flips me over, and now he's back on top of me, kissing even harder, hard enough to scrape teeth and he accidently bites my lip. I guess neither one of us is very experienced. My hands slide under his shirt and up his back. I feel him shiver. He pulls his shirt over his head and I kiss the space in between his neck and collar bone. We're rolling around now, and I'm laughing as he kisses me. He rolls too far to the left though, and falls off both me and the bed. I have to cover my mouth so I don't scream with laughter. I lean over the side and he's laying there on his back, a huge smile on his face. He suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me down on top of him. I lay my head on his chest and he plays with my hair. "Well." He says dryly. "That was fun, I think I may have pulled a muscle though." I kiss his cheek. "Too bad." He looks at me amused. "What's that supposed to me?" "Oh nothing." I say casually. I kiss him again and he smiles his regular happy Peeta smile. My life is coming back together, I no longer have a reason to be cold, to force myself to stay emotionless. I have a reason to be happy. I'm free to live my life, how I so choose to live it, and I choose to live it with Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes flutter open and I smile at once. The smell of spring floats through the house, mixing with the fresh bread smell that's always here. I can hear Peeta moving around downstairs, but the bed is to warm to leave. Outside, the snow has melted, but a chill still hangs in the air. I wrap the sheet around myself and go to the window. Everything is slowly coming back to life. Buttercup crawls around the front yard, stalking and then attacking some sort of small animal. Haymitch has pulled back the curtains at his house, and is awaking from a winter's long drunken hibernation. People walk the streets freely and happily. I'm almost too afraid to say that everything is perfect, from past experience that's usually when it all goes wrong.

I look down at my stomach, which is growling ferociously. I've gained just over five pounds since I've been living here, not much of a difference on my tiny frame, no one else seems to notice but I do. I get dressed, braid my hair and slide into my hunting boots. I haven't been out of the house in a few days, but today's just too beautiful to waste. In the kitchen Peeta's washing dishes, pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon sit on the table, this is why I'm gaining weight. Peeta glances over at me and smiles, not with his usual happiness though. His eyes look tired and he has a look on his face that resembles someone with the flu. I walk over and feel his head. He's burning up. "Peeta, are you okay?" he shrugs. "I guess, why?" I give him a look and he sighs. "I just have a headache." He says rubbing his temples. "You have a temperature." I say touching his cheek with the back of my hand. He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He moves towards the table and stumbles. He clutches the back of a chair as I move to his side. At first think it may be a flashback, but he's speaking coherently. "Peeta, your sick." I say sharply. "Go back to bed." He argues a bit but finally gives in. I help him up the stairs, and after stopping in the bathroom so he could throw up, I finally get him into bed. I get him a bucket, just in case, and a large glass of water. I sit on the edge of the bed, softly rubbing a cool cloth on his head. His eyes droop, and he's fighting to stay awake. "You don't have to take care of me Katniss, I'm sure I'll be fine." I try to smile. "I guess it's just a force of habit." He knows very well what I'm referring to, even though he decides not to acknowledge it. He didn't like it when I took care of him in the cave, and I'm definitely positive he dislikes it even more now that we're not being hunted. I try to remain calm, but this kind of thing just freaks me out a bit. Back when my mother and Prim would bring sick people home, I would normally clear out, but first in the cave and now this, I assume I'll have to get used to it.

When he's asleep I rummage through the bathroom cabinets, looking for something, anything, to make him better. It's strange that I have the same urgency to save him as I did in the arena, even though I know he will not die from the flu. I find some pills for an upset stomach, and decide they will have to do. I walk to his bedside just as he throws up again, my stomach turns and suddenly I'm fighting to keep from throwing up. I hand him the pills and he shakes his head. "Either you take them willingly, or I force you too." He gives in with an exasperated sigh and takes them. I tuck him in to bed and feel his head. If anything he's only getting hotter, his skin is wet and clammy but his lips are cracked and bone dry. I kiss his forehead and he smiles at me. "Thank you." I nod and go back downstairs to clean up the kitchen, which still has a multitude of uneaten food floating around it. I'm no longer hungry from the sight of Peeta throwing up, and I can't leave him here alone, my plans for the day are now nonexistent. I sigh and start back up the stairs, I guess I'll lay down with him in case he needs anything. It's strange, but even now when everything's done and over with, it seems some events are replaying. I lay down next to Peeta and in his sleep he strokes my hair. It feels nice to be so comfortable, but the thought of losing him is burning in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to the sound of Peeta throwing up. He's sweating terribly and his pillow is damp. I sit behind him for a long time rubbing his back until there's nothing left in him. He falls back down on the bed beside me and tries to smile. It's forced, I can tell. I'm trying with my best efforts, but sometimes I feel like I'm just making things worse. I push the hair out of his eyes, only to reveal how pained they are. "Katniss?" he says is a raspy voice. "What?" He fiddles with my loose hair as he speaks. "Are you going to marry me?" I can't say I'm surprised by the question, he doesn't make much sense when he's ill. I smile and roll my eyes, trying to pretend like it's no big deal. "What?" he says annoyed. "I'm serious." "Peeta." I start to say but he interrupts me. "I love you, I just need to know you're not going to leave me." I laugh a little but only because the thought is so preposterous. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He nods but doesn't look convinced. I kiss his forehead. "Yes." I say softly. "I will marry you." "Really?" he says excitedly. It almost makes me laugh but I don't want to ruin the moment. "Yes." He's quiet for a moment. "When?" "When you get better, now go to sleep." He closes his eyes and does as he's told but not before wrapping me so tightly in his arms I can feel his heartbeat.

Sun light hitting my face awakens me. Peeta's sound asleep next to me. I feel his head and to my relief he doesn't feel as warm as he did last night. His eyes open and he turns to me. "I feel somewhat better." He says with a yawn. "Do you think you might be able to eat?" He shrugs. "I don't know." I make him a bowl of broth and spoon feed him. He manages to eat over half of it before he's full, which has to mean he's getting better. When he's done and I'm about to leave the room he grabs my hand. "Did you really mean what you said last night?" He smiles as he says it. At first I can't seem to remember what he's talking about, then it hits me. My stomach knots as I try to think of a response. Yes I love him, I'm completely sure I want to be with him, but aren't I a little young for marriage? Plus, what's the point? I already live with him. I'm never having kids. Really, what's the point of marrying Peeta? "Because you love him, and it will make him happy." The little annoying voice screams in the back of my mind. Back in reality, Peeta's staring at me expecting an answer. "Yes." I say calmly. His smile gets even bigger and I can't help but smile too. I bend down and kiss his cheek. "I love you." I say pulling away. "Now go back to sleep or you won't get any better."

After Peeta's asleep I decide to clean up a bit, the house isn't dirty, not even close, I just need something to do. I dust and sweep the entire downstairs, but when I come to the door I know to be the study, it's locked. I jiggle the handle expecting it to just be stuck, but it refuses to open. Why would Peeta lock me out of the study? What's the point? What could possibly be in there that I'm not supposed to see? There are too many questions and their starting to make my head hurt. I decide to ignore it for the time being.

By late afternoon Peeta's awake and seems to be feeling much better. I make him some soup and crackers and watch as he hungrily eats it all. "I'm going to go for a walk, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" I say impatiently. I've been stuck in the house for too long and it's starting to get to me. He stares at me for a few seconds before nodding. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I say a little too cheerfully. He eyes me suspiciously before shrugging and lying back down. "Is there anything you need before I go?" I say trying to ease the tension. "No." He says blankly. I kiss his cheek and get up to leave. Before I shut the door, I take one last look at Peeta. I know he knows there's something wrong, but he won't say anything. Peeta's not a pusher, he'll wait until I want to tell him. I walk down the stairs, pull on my boots and jacket, and head out into the brisk evening air.

I don't know where I'm going, I just need to think. I walk towards town a little too quickly and turn down the first rebuilt street I see. I have no idea where I am until I reach Greasy Sae's doorstep. I don't know what led me here but I knock anyway. She answers after a few moments and seems overjoyed to see me. She hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. I step into her warm house where delicious smelling food is cooking on the stove and a few of her grandchildren play. "How ya been?" She says turning back to dinner. I shrug "Okay I guess." I sit down at the table and briefly glance at the rolled up paper next to me. The words are there in black and white, it takes my breath away. _**"Capitol Sympathizers Strike Again!" **_ "Have ya heard?" Greasy Sae asks when she sees my colorless face. "No." I say quietly. She sighs. "Well, apparently there have been a few murders throughout the districts and some people seem to think some kind of capitol group has formed and they are trying to send a message." I nod. "What do you think?" I stutter. She shakes her head. "I don't know, it could be something but then again it could be nothing, we'll just have to wait until we know more." I take a deep breath and shake the thought out of my mind. "Are ya hungry?" Sae asks trying to lighten the mood. "No." I say getting up. "Peeta hasn't been feeling well, I should get home." She smiles wiping her hands on her apron. "I heard ya"ll were living together, should I be expecting any more children running around soon?" My cheeks turn red and I vigorously shake my head. "That's very doubtful, considering I'm not planning to ever have children." She grins. "Neither did I, but look how many are always running around here, even if they aren't mine, I still got them." I force a smile. "I've got to go, but I'll stop by again soon." She hugs me again and I leave.

Somehow it feels even colder outside then it did when I left. I wrap my jacket tightly around myself, but still the cold gets in. I take my time walking home, I don't feel like being with Peeta right now. Without realizing it I walk by the old bakery and it sends a chill up my spine. There's nothing much left aside from blacked ruble. I know Peeta's been here since we came back to district twelve and I know what it made him feel. I felt the same way losing Prim. I turn and walk briskly down the road. I need to be home now, I don't want to cry in public, even if there isn't anyone around. I move through the streets and back to victor's village. I open the front door and shut out the past behind it. I slump against the wall and pull my knees to my chest and there all alone in the dark house, I cry.

_**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! **_


	9. Chapter 9

There's a crash upstairs followed by a slamming door. I pull myself out of my own self pity and run frantically up the stairs. I move quietly but quickly through the hall and too our bedroom door. I push it open just far enough to see Peeta with his face in his hands sitting on the edge of the bed. I can see he's made a mess of the room. A dresser and night stand are both overturned and a lamp lies flickering in the corner. I take a few steps and whisper his name. He looks up at me, his face contorted into a pained expression and his eyes black as coal. I know what's happening but I'm not going to leave. I bend down to his level and look in his eyes. Their full of rage and hate, it makes me want to turn and run but my feet are glued. His fists are balled and bleeding and that's when I notice the broken mirror across the room. "Peeta, look at me!" I say firmly. I can see he's fighting the urge to hurt me. At least he's partially aware of what's going on. "Get away from me!" He growls. I put my hands on the back of his neck and force him to look at me. "It isn't real, whatever you're seeing isn't real!" The look on his face doesn't change and for a second I think he could kill me if he wanted, and part of him does want to. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head to his chest. He doesn't move. "Come back to me." I say calmly. "I love you and I need you to come back to me." After a moment I feel his arms wrap around my back and I know it's over. I pull away and look up at him. His face is blank and his eyes are glazed over. It's like he's here but not really, he's in a daze and that's when I get a good look at his hand. A decent size piece of glass is protruding from his right palm. I roll back on my heels and stand up. I lead him to the bathroom and he follows without complaint. I rummage through the cabinets and pull out a bottle of disinfectant and a gauzy, white, bandage. He seems unfazed as I pull out the large shard and each individual one. I wrap up his hand and lead him back to the bed. I pull a blanket over us and situate my head between his shoulder and neck. He doesn't move and all I hear is the beating in his chest and his slow rhythmic breathing.

I wake up and Peeta's asleep next to me. He looks calm and peaceful, and I just hope he's back to normal when he wakes up. I get up and take a shower. The suns not up yet and who knows how long Peeta could actually sleep. I take a long time brushing my hair and braiding it, considering I have nothing better to do. I feed buttercup and wander about the house for awhile. Finally I can't stand the waiting anymore, I need to know Peeta's okay. I tiptoe down the hallway, though I have no idea why, I want him to wake up. I crack open the bedroom door, Peeta's still asleep, though he has moved slightly which sort of eases my anxiety. I sit down beside him on the bed and push his blond hair out of his eyes. He moves a bit and yawns. His blue eyes open and he smiles up at me. "Hey." He says in a scratchy voice. "I feel pretty good today, I think your doctoring skills paid off." Without word I jump on him, I wrap my arms as tightly as I can around his chest and hold on for dear life. He doesn't seem to have the slightest idea what's going on but he hugs me back just as tightly. "I love you." I say and I don't think I've ever meant it as much as I do now. He laughs slightly. "I love you too." I pull away and he sits up. He quickly scans the room and a look of concern flashes over his face. "What happened?' he says anxiously. He looks down at his bandaged hand. "What did I do, are you okay?" His voice cracks mid sentence and I know he's about to break down. "Everything's fine, I wasn't here for most of it, when I came home you were sitting on the bed, I got you calmed down and you were in some kind of daze for the rest of the night." He nods but the look on his face makes me want to cry. "Everything's fine, don't worry." I kiss his cheek. "Why would you want to be with someone like me?" He says frustrated. "Because I love you, no matter what." He smiles and I feel a bit better. "We don't have to get married If you don't want too, I'm perfectly happy with the way things are." He says sweetly. "I want to." I don't even realize what I'm saying till it's already come out. I mean it though, I thought about it and after seeing him the way he was last night, I never want to leave his side. "Go get cleaned up, and I'll make breakfast." He nods and kisses my forehead before going into the bathroom. I lie on my back and stare up at the ceiling. I'm getting married, it's almost unfathomable

After breakfast I go about cleaning up the mess in the bedroom and Peeta decides to paint, but only after I force him to do something calming. He seems fully recovered from being sick, and I'm more than thankful for it. The thought of him dying scares me to no end. The newspaper headline from last night flashes through my mind. If it's true then we may have a lot more to worry about then illness and flashbacks.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta made bread this morning, and the smell wafting through the house is wonderful. But I can't enjoy it like I should be able to. I saw another headline last night. People are starting to go missing, I originally dismissed it but then I saw her name in bold black print, Joanna Mason, along with a multitude of unfamiliar names. I'm beginning to get scared. Why would they take her? I'm pretending nothing's wrong, I don't want Peeta to worry anymore then he already does. It's been weeks since his last flashback and I don't want anything capitol related to trigger another one. I'm afraid one day he'll go into a daze and never come out of it. A breeze blows in through an open window and sends a chill up my spine. I pull on the blanket at the foot of the couch and press my fist against my cheek. Outside everything's beautiful and warm, inside I feel like I'm freezing to death.

The door clicks shut and without opening my eyes I know it's Peeta. But then again who else would it be? Maybe capitol sympathizers coming to get me, but no it's only Peeta. I pretend I'm asleep, because I'm pretty sure everything I'm thinking is written all over my face. He's been gone most of the day, running errands and contemplating building a new bakery. I hope he decides too, all of the bread he's made here is going to make me fat. But having Peeta out of the house more is going to mean I'll have nothing to do, and that's a depressing thought. After awhile I really do fall asleep. It seems lately I'm always tired, but I can never sleep so finally being able to drift off is very welcoming

Peeta wakes me up for dinner, though I don't feel much like eating. I ignore his suspicious looks and just go up to bed. No matter what I do I can't fall asleep though and when Peeta comes in I give up the charade. He gets into bed next to me and I turn to face him. "I love you." I say. "What a relief, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." He says with a chuckle. I snort. "We live together, it would be rather difficult to avoid you, don't you think?" He smiles. "I've come to find you're capable of much more than expected." I nudge him playfully and he kisses my cheek. It's hard to concentrate on anything considering the events taking place, but it's so easy to focus on Peeta. When I'm with him the entire world is quiet and we're the only people in it. I have a feeling everything's going to change soon, and it scares me to death that we might not have any more moments like this. I kiss him and my entire body tingles. I haven't kissed him much lately and I feel stupid for it. He makes me feel better, he makes me feel safe. I start to pull away but he pulls me back. I run my fingers through his hair and my hands meet at the back of his neck. I have that feeling again, and from the way he's acting, Peeta does too. I pull him towards me and he doesn't hesitate, not even for a moment. I pull his shirt over his head and run my fingers up his back. I can feel him shiver. My body feels likes it's struck with electricity. I yank my shirt over my head and get it caught in my loose hair. I'm not sexy, I know that for sure, but this is ridicules. Peeta smiles as he helps me and I laugh. "I'm not very good at this." I say as I stare up at him. "Don't worry, I have a feeling I'm not either." I kiss him and he smiles against my lips. I try to pull him closer to me but he pulls back. "Katniss, are you sure this is what you want, I don't want to push you." I kiss him again and smile. "I'm sure."

The morning sun is hot on my bare back. I don't want to move, everything feels perfect. I can feel Peeta next to me, and that's when every image from last night floods through my mind. I force my eyes to open and I'm right. Peeta's asleep with his arm draped over my side. I immediately don't regret it. I feel like it was the best night of my life. I slowly pull his arm off of me and slide out of bed. I find my clothes on the floor and sprint to the bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks are full of color and I'm almost glowing. I can't help but smile. I can't believe it, I think I'm in shock, or something like it at least. I begin to braid my hair but decide to let it fall loose around my shoulders instead. I get dressed and open the bathroom door. Peeta's sitting at the edge of the bed smiling at me. I feel my cheeks get a little hot but I smile too. I can't think of anything to say, but I don't have to. Peeta gets up and moves to me quickly. I don't expect it, he picks me up and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. It's full of everything, love, terror and need. I love him more than anything, I'm terrified I'll lose him and I need him to be here with me. He must feel it too because his grip around my waist tightens. When he finally sets me down our foreheads are still touching. "I love you so much." He whispers. I kiss him lightly. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The windows are open and the cool night breeze blows through the house. My entire body feels like a live wire. I'm comfortably stretched out on the bed as Peeta trails his fingers up my bare back. Ever since the night we had a few weeks ago, everything feels like a dream. I've seen more headlines, but none were very informative. I try not to think about it, I may have been the symbol of the rebellion, but that's all I was, a symbol. Peeta's fingers tickle and I shiver. He smiles and kisses my shoulder. "I love you." I laugh a little and he gives me a strange look. "What?" He questions. I shake my head. "Nothing, I love you too." Peeta tells me he loves me at least a million times a day, and I never get sick of it. He pulls me and the sheet I'm wrapped in onto his lap and kisses my cheek. "It'll be morning soon." I say with a yawn and set my head on his shoulder. The dark sky is lightening and shades of purple and blue are starting to appear. "We stayed up all night, again." He says mimicking my yawn. I pull the blanket at the bottom of the bed over us and he wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight." I whisper and kiss him. "Good morning." He chuckles. He smiles and nuzzles into my hair. Moments like these are what I'm so terrified to lose. "I love you so much." I whisper, but he's already asleep.

It's afternoon and I'm stirring soup in the kitchen. Peeta's off making plans for the bakery and I've been alone for most of the day except for Greasy Sae, who stopped by to give me more news about the sympathizer groups. No sign of Joanna or anyone else whose gone missing. Day by day the news gets more and more serious and I'm praying for someone to make it stop, but no one seems to be able too. I've connected it all though, the people going missing are the ones who helped most during the rebellion. For the first time in months I'm constantly looking over my shoulder. Every little noise and creak in the house makes me jump. I'm a hunter, I should be feared, but honestly I'm the one in fear. I don't want to fight anymore, I just want life to be at peace. The front door slams shut and without turning around I know it's Peeta from the way he shuffles his feet. "I made soup." I call out. "But I don't think it's edible." I stare down at the brownish mixture in front of me. I don't think I'll ever be able to cook. I turn and Peeta's in the doorway, his face is colorless . I look down and a crumpled up newspaper is in his clenched hand. "What's wrong?" I say trying to keep my voice calm. I know he knows. "Nothing." He finally says. "It's just been a long day." I sigh. "You read it didn't you?' He stares blankly at me for a moment before responding. "Why didn't you tell me?" He speaks softly but I can tell he's angry. "For the same reason you weren't going to tell me." He's quiet but eventually he nods and sits down. "This is bad." I sit down across from him. "I know." His knuckles are white and he's still clutching the newspaper. "I'm not leaving you alone here anymore." His voice is strained and I can tell how frustrated he is. I don't like it, but I'm not going to argue. "Are you hungry?" I say trying to lighten the mood. He shakes his head. "Neither am I." "I'm going to bed." I nod. "I'll be up soon." He kisses my cheek and goes upstairs. When I hear the bedroom door close, I start to cry. And suddenly I want them all to die, everyone who has worked and lived in the capitol. I hate them all and I want them to suffer.

I wake up to the smell of bread. I know from experience, that when Peeta needs a mental break, he bakes. At first I enjoy it, but after a moment my head begins to pound and my stomach feels like it's been shaken violently. I barely make it to the bathroom before I throw up. I don't see how so much can come out of me, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I brush my teeth twice to get the disgusting taste of bile out of my mouth and slump downstairs. My head is still pounding, but not nearly as bad. I sit down at the kitchen table and put my arms over my head. "Peeta!" I moan. "Do you have to make so much bread?" I lift my head to see his startled expression. "Sorry." I say. The words sound meaningless. "I think I'm sick." He sits down next to me and puts his hand on my back. "What hurts?" I laugh darkly. "Everything." Peeta follows me back upstairs and gets me into bed. He opens the windows to let out the evil smell of bread and brings me some water. He lies down beside me and wraps me in his arms. I don't have the heart to tell him that he's making it worse. I don't fall asleep like I'd hoped, but eventually the sick feeling goes away and it's like it was never there.

I stay in bed until dinner time when the smell of food entices me out of the bedroom. The sick feeling has vanished entirely and I feel back to normal. In fact, I feel so good that when I see Peeta, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him until we both can't breathe. "What was that for?" He says with an abnormally huge grin. I shrug. "Thanks, for taking care of me." He kisses my forehead and hands me a plate. I feel like I'm starving so by the end of dinner, I've eaten two enormous plates of food. Peeta stares at me with an amused look on his face. I almost want to smack him for it but I don't know why.

I clean up after dinner, not wanting Peeta to do all the work. He already does so much and I feel like a sloth. When I'm done with the dishes I decide to mop and sweep. Peeta goes up to bed and I'm left alone. Normally peace and quiet is too much for me but tonight it feels okay. I feel okay. For some reason a warm bubbling feeling is moving through me and it feels good, it feels so incredibly good to be happy. I think I'm a lunatic. I wonder if this is what normal people feel, people who don't have to hunt for food or fight for their life or watch their loved ones day. I wonder if this is how I'm supposed to feel.


End file.
